


Halloween Carnival

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lex, Chloe, Lana and Pete go to a halloween carnival in Metropolis. They all stay the night at the penthouse. Clark and Lex have trouble sleeping. What do Clark and Lex end up doing to help them go to sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Carnival

October 2006. It is a week before Halloween. It falls on a Tuesday this year. The fair in Metropolis is on the 27th, 28th and 29th. Clark wants to invite Lex, but he is not sure if Lex will say yes, because Lex is not the fair/carnival type. 

Clark is 19 and Lex is 25. Clark takes a couple of days and thinks about it, he finally decides to invite Pete, Lana, Lex and Chloe. They all think it would be best to go on Saturday night, so they decide to meet at Lex’s penthouse at 7 PM. 

They buy wrist bands so they can ride the rides all night. They also buy tickets for the booths. Chloe decided to dress as a cat, so Lana dressed as a mermaid, Pete dressed as a wolf, and Clark dressed as an alien. Clark couldn’t talk Lex into wearing a costume, but he did talk him into wearing black pants and a black shirt, and unfortunately Lex wore the tightest clothes he could find and they outlines his whole body. 

They decided to go on the rides before they ate, because the last time they ate first, Pete threw up on the first ride. This time they chose to go on the Ring of Fire first. Lex and Clark got seated next to each other, so did Chloe and Pete, so that left Lana by herself, until some guy came and sat down beside her. 

They had gone on 10 rides before they decided to stop and eat. Lex couldn’t believe that Clark was going to make him eat this nasty junk that they called food. Clark also got him to try cotton candy. 

They went on ten more rides, and then they finally got around to the Ferris wheel. Clark asked Lex if he wanted to go on this and Lex said why not, we’ve gone on everything else. Clark said not everything, and pointed to the water rafts. Lex said no, we are not going home in my limo soaking wet. They got on the Ferris wheel and again Clark and Lex sat together, so did Chloe and Pete, then when Lana went to get on, she didn’t have anyone to sit with, the guy that she rode the ring of fire with showed up. 

The ride lasted for 10 minutes and during that time, Clark and Lex talked about whether they should ride back to Smallville tonight or stay at the penthouse. Clark said that he would talk to everyone else and see what they wanted to do. What neither Clark nor Lex knew was that the other one wanted to stay in the penthouse that night, but they didn’t want to coax each other too much. 

When they talked to the other guys, they all said that they didn’t want to go all the way back to Smallville when they could stay in Metropolis, even it was if just for the night. Clark asked Lex if they had anything that they could sleep in. If Clark would not have been wishing for the slight blush that came across Lex’s cheeks, he would have missed it. Lex said that he would take them shopping. No one questioned him, because they knew that when Lex wanted something, he got it. 

So, they went to a store, and picked out night clothes, Lex paid for them, then they went to the penthouse. Everyone was extremely tired, and just wanted to go to bed, so they each went and took a shower, then went to bed. 

Lex laid in bed and tried to go to sleep, but he just couldn’t. What he didn’t know was that Clark was also awake. He was currently in the living room staring out the window. Lex got up and went to go pour himself a drink. That's when he spotted Clark standing by the window. "What's wrong Clark? Are you homesick?" Lex asked his friend, to which Clark replied. "No, I just couldn't sleep." 

"Ah, I've had many of those nights." Lex commented. "What did you do?" Clark asked. "Drink or work." Lex replied. "Any other ideas?" Clark asked his friend. "Quite a few." Lex mumbled under his breath. "What?" Clark asked him. "Nothing" Lex replied, and then continued. "How about we watch a movie?" "That sounds like a great idea." Clark said.

“What would you like to watch?” Lex asked Clark. Clark replied “Anything is fine with me.” Lex says “Have you ever seen the movie called Loving Annabelle?” To which Clark replies “No.” “Would you like to watch it?” Lex asks Clark. Clark replies “Sure. I’m sorry if I’m keeping you up though.” “No, it’s just that some nights I can’t sleep well.” Lex states. “Why?” Clark asks. “It’s kind of personal.” Lex replies. “Oh, ok.” Clark states.

“Would you like some popcorn?” Lex asks Clark. “That would be nice.” Clark replies. Lex calls his staff and asks one of them to make him some popcorn and bring it up as soon as it’s done. When Lex hangs up the phone Clark says “I would have done it for you.” Lex replies “That’s what having a maid is for. I pay her good money to be at my beck and call.” He barely hears Clark whisper “You wouldn’t have to pay me nothing.” “So, how about that movie?” Lex asks his friend. “Go for it.” Clark replies. Lex walks over and puts it in his entertainment system.  
After it starts playing, he walks over and sits back down on the couch. Five minutes later, and the maid walks into the room, hands Lex the popcorn and walks out. Lex sets it in between him and Clark. Another five minutes pass and it’s almost gone. Both of them are so into the movie that neither of them realizes that they are both reaching for the popcorn until their hands collide. “Sorry” Clark whispers out meekly. “It’s ok” Lex tells him. 

They go back to watching the movie, but Lex can’t seem to keep his mind off Clark. He looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Clark must be really into this movie, Lex thinks to himself. Lex glances down and sees that Clark has an erection. That in turn starts Lex’s mind racing. Lex is so focused on his thoughts; he doesn’t even hear Clark talking to him until Clark touches him on the shoulder.

“What?” Lex says. I said “Would you like help with that?” Clark replies as he is pointing down at Lex’s pants. Lex glances down quickly and back up at Clark. Anyone would have missed the quick blush that came across Lex’s face, but Clark wasn’t anyone. He was the only one that knew every side of Lex that there was. Lex finally said “Clark…You’re gay?!” “I like you Lex. If that means I’m gay, then so be it.” Lex just gulped. 

He thanked the stars that there was no one else around. Around Clark he didn’t have to have all the answers like he did when he was around other people. Around Clark, he was free just to be himself. Clark finally brought him out of his daydream by blowing on the head of Lex’s dick through his pants. He saw Lex shudder, then look down at him. “Please, Clark.” Was all that Lex said. Clark unzipped Lex’s pants and pulled out his hard cock and swiftly deep throated it. It only took Lex about a minute before he was coming down Clark’s mouth. 

“Holy shit.” Lex said after he came. “Have you ever done that before?” Lex asked Clark. Clark looked down and said “No. Was it bad?” Lex lifted Clark’s chin and said “No. It was actually the best blow job I’ve ever had in my life.” Clark just looked at him with his radiant smile until Lex moved in and started kissing him. Lex pulled back and said “My turn now.” Then he got down on his knees, unzipped Clark’s pants, pulled out Clark’s cock and started sucking him off. 

Clark only took a minute to come as well because he was already turned on by the blow job that he had given Lex. After Lex was done, Clark zipped himself back up as Lex climbed back up onto the couch. Clark was the one to lean over and start kissing Lex this time. They made out for what seemed like the longest time. They were so into it that they never heard one of the bedroom doors open until they heard Chloe say “Finally!!!” They broke apart quickly and looked at her. 

Clark was blushing like there was no tomorrow and Lex was just grinning. Chloe said to them “I wondered how long it was going to take y’all to get together.” As she walked away she said “Pete owes me $20.” Clark and Lex just stared as her. As soon as she was back in her room, Lex turned to Clark and said “Do you think you can go back to sleep now?” 

“Can I sleep with you?” Clark asked Lex. “Anytime” Lex replied as he got up off the couch and held out his hand for Clark. They walked to Lex’s bedroom hand in hand. Both of them stripped down to their boxers and crawled into bed. Clark held Lex as they both fell asleep. 

THE END


End file.
